fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Carina Smyth
Carina Smyth (später Barbossa) (*1732Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik vermutlich auf Saint MartinDarauf lässt der Roman The Brightest Star in the North schließen) ''ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus dem fünften Teil der Fluch-der-Karibik-Reihe und eine Astronomin. Als eine brilliante Denkerin ist sie anderen Frauen des 18. Jahrhunderts bereits weit voraus. Ihre wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten werden von der Gesellschaft jedoch in der Regel als Hexerei abgetan, weshalb sie nach ihrer Ankunft auf Saint Martin ins Gefängnis geworfen wird und gehängt werden soll. Sie ist auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater und will die Richtigkeit der wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse des Tagebuches, das sie besitzt, beweisen, indem sie mithilfe dieser Aufzeichnungen den Dreizack des Poseidon findet. Als Wissenschaftlerin bezweifelt sie die Existenz von Gespenstern und Magie – bis sie eines Besseren belehrt wird. Biografie Frühes Leben Carina wächst unter dem Namen ihrer bei der Geburt verstorbenen Mutter Margaret Smyth in einem Waisenhaus auf. Von ihrem Vater weiß sie nichts. Die einzige Verbindung, die es zu ihm gibt, ist ein Buch mit handschriftlichen Aufzeichnungen von Galileo Galilei, auf dessen Deckel sich ein gut daumennagelgroßer, weitgehend glattgeschliffener Rubin befindet. Das Buch ist eine Anleitung zum Lesen „der Karte, die kein Mann lesen kann“. Als Frau ist ihr der Zugang zu höherer Bildung verwehrt. Als sie aus dem Waisenhaus in die Dienste von Lady Devonshire gegeben wird, findet Carina bald heraus, dass Lady Devonshire über eine Sternwarte verfügt. Sie kann sie überzeugen, sie in Astronomie zu unterrichten. Mit ihr zusammen katalogisiert sie zweihundert Sterne. Die Erkenntnisse gibt Lady Devonshire unter dem Namen ihres Bruders an die Universität weiter. Als Carina jedoch dem nachspüren möchte, wovon in ihrem Tagebuch die Rede ist, erkennt Lady Devonshire dies nicht als wissenschaftlich begründet an. Mit neunzehn Jahren reist Carina in die Karibik, um in der Kartenhandlung Swift & Sons auf Saint Martin weitere Hinweise auf den Dreizack des Poseidon zu findenDie Vorgeschichte ergibt sich so aus dem Buch "The Brightest Star in the North - The Adventures of Carina Smyth" von Meredith Rusu, Disney Press, 2017. Der Inhalt ist, da in Lizenz von Disney geschrieben, als Canon zu betrachten. . Sie macht es sich zur Aufgabe, mithilfe des Buches diesen machtvollen Schatz zu finden, um zu beweisen, dass die darin dargestellten Umstände der Wahrheit entsprechen und dass wissenschaftliche Fähigkeiten nicht auf Männer beschränkt sind. Sie denkt ausschließlich in Kategorien der Wissenschaft; übernatürliche Erklärungen, für die es keine wissenschaftlichen Beweise gibt, lehnt sie ab. Dass sie dann ausgerechnet nach einem mythologischen Gegenstand fahndet, erscheint insofern widersprüchlich – aber wer ist schon perfekt? Salazars Rache Wegen ihrer wissenschaftlichen Kenntnisse ist Carina Smyth – wieder einmal – der Hexerei beschuldigt worden und diesmal auch zum Tode verurteilt worden. Im Kerker der unter britischer Herrschaft stehenden Karibikinsel Saint Martin wartet sie auf die Hinrichtung. Ein Geistlicher bietet ihr Gelegenheit zur Beichte. Sie „beichtet“, dass sie keine Hexe ist, sich seit frühester Jugend allein durchgeschlagen hat, dass sie rein wissenschaftlich arbeitet – und dass sie während der Beichte das Zellenschloss geknackt hat. Die offene Tür haut sie dem Geistlichen vor die Nase und türmt. Auf der Straße wird sie rasch von Lieutenant Scarfield entdeckt und von ihm und seinen Leuten verfolgt. Sie hängt sich an die Achse eines Bauernwagens und gelangt unter dem Wagen aus der Gefahrenzone. Auf einem anderen Platz lässt sie sich fallen, sieht das Geschäft für astronomische Geräte, nach dem sie gesucht hat. Sie entert das Geschäft, das Schild, dass Hunde und Frauen unerwünscht sind, geflissentlich ignorierend. Der Geschäftsinhaber George Swift erwischt sie, als sie sich an dem ausgefahrenen Fernrohr zur Sternenbeobachtung zu schaffen macht. „Keine Frau hat je Hand an mein Herschel gelegt!“, ereifert er sich. Sie sagt ihm, dass sein Fernrohr falsch ausgerichtet sei, weshalb seine Sternkarte auch unpräzise sei. Sie habe das um zwei Grad korrigiert, er müsse nun aber von vorn anfangen. Er schreit: „In meinem Geschäft ist eine Hexe!“, und bedroht sie mit einer Pistole. Sie sagt ihm nochmals, dass sie keine Hexe sei und lediglich ein Chronometer benötige, das sie schon in der Hand hält. Der Geschäftsinhaber schreit nochmals: „Hexe!“, als Captain Jack Sparrow hereinplatzt und der Geschäftsmann völlig hektisch brüllt: „In meinem Geschäft sind eine Hexe und ein Pirat!“ Beide können entkommen, doch Jack missbraucht Carina als Ablenkung, um sich selbst in Sicherheit zu bringen. Carina gelingt es dennoch, den Soldaten abermals zu entwischen und ins Hospital zu entschlüpfen, wo sie sich eine Krankenschwesterntracht organisiert und sich damit tarnt. Dort bekommt sie mit, dass Scarfield einem im Wortsinne ans Bett gefesselten jungen Matrosen zunächst erklärt, er sei der einzige Überlebende der ''HMS Monarch, er sei auf einem Stück Treibholz nach Saint Martin gelangt, er habe von Untoten und Dreizacken des Poseidon schwadroniert. Seine Ärmel seien heruntergerissen, was ihn als Verräter entlarve. Scarfield hält dem jungen Matrosen zu dessen Entsetzen vor, die HMS Monarch aus Feigheit unerlaubt verlassen zu haben, also desertiert zu sein. Deshalb sei er zum Tode verurteilt. Als Scarfield von dem Bett fortgeht, setzt Carina sich zu ihm und spricht ihn auf den Dreizack an. Er sagt ihr, dass er sich mit den Mythen der See auskenne. Er suche den Dreizack, um seinen Vater zu befreien, den ein Fluch an die Flying Dutchman ''fessele. Sie sagt ihm, dass es für Flüche, Untote und so weiter keinen wissenschaftlichen Beleg gebe. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie im Besitz einer Karte sei. Die niemand lesen könne, vollendet Henry. Carina ist sicher, an den Richtigen geraten zu sein, und gibt ihm preis, dass das Tagebuch Galileo Galileis das Geheimnis enthalte, wie der Dreizack gefunden werden könne. Dieses Geheimnis könne nur ein Blutmond enthüllen – und an diesem Abend sei ein Blutmond. Sie überlässt Henry einen kleinen Dietrich, mit dem er seine Handschellen öffnen kann, und sagt ihm, dass er ein Schiff organisieren solle. Während Henry sich davonstiehlt, erkennt der zurückgekehrte Scarfield Carina, die noch im Hospital gefangen genommen und wieder ins Gefängnis gebracht wird. Dort stellt sie astronomische Berechnungen an, die sie mangels Schreibmaterial in die Kerkerwände ritzt. Der Mond scheint von oben in ihre Zelle und wird zum Blutmond. In dem roten Licht leuchtet der Rubin auf dem Buchdeckel auf. Carina entfernt ihn vorsichtig. Das Licht des Mondes scheint durch den Rubin und gibt eine Inschrift im Buchdeckel preis, die über den Sternen erscheint, die in den Deckel punziert sind. Die Macht der See wird entfesselt, wenn alles entzweit wird, ist sinngemäß auf dem Deckel zu lesen. Darunter legt das Blutmondlicht noch eine weitere Punzierung frei, nach der das Sternbild den Weg zu einer Insel weist, auf der die Karte verborgen ist. frei.]] Am nächsten Morgen soll sie mit dem Strang hingerichtet werden. Sie setzt schon zu ihren letzten Worten an, mit denen sie unter anderem den Männern vergibt, die sie trotz ihrer rein wissenschaftlichen Arbeitsweise immer wieder als Hexe diffamierten, denn sie seien nun einmal dumm wie Ziegen. Der ebenfalls unmittelbar vor der Exekution stehende Jack Sparrow unterbricht sie. Es entwickelt sich ein Wortgeplänkel zwischen beiden, das Henry Turner nutzen kann, um Verwirrung zu stiften. Mithilfe von Jacks Crew können Carina und Jack befreit werden und auf die ''Dying Gull ''flüchten, Jacks klappriges Schiff, von dem nicht einmal Gibbs glaubt, dass es schwimmen wird. Als die ''Dying Gull entgegen der Befürchtungen des Ersten Maats Gibbs dann doch schwimmt, findet Carina sich zusammen mit Henry an den Mast gefesselt wieder. Captain Sparrow will die Karte haben, über die sie verfügt. Als sie ihm sagt, sie könne sie ihm nicht geben, tut er so, als wolle er Henry kielholen lassen. Sie gibt nach, macht aber deutlich, dass sie die Karte erst bei Dunkelheit zeigen kann, da sie in den Sternen sei. Als sie Berechnungen anstellt, wird die Crew misstrauisch. Es ist schließlich Henry, der Jack und seine Leute dazu bringt, Carina zu vertrauen, auch wenn sie nicht begriffen, wie sie es anstelle, zu navigieren. Carina erklärt, ihre Berechnungen seien präzise. Sie messe den Längengrad mit einer nach Londoner Zeit gehenden Uhr. Sie sei Astronomin und Horologin. Die Piraten verstehen ihre Erläuterungen komplett falsch und deuten sie … horizontal … Carinas Frage ist schließlich: „Sind alle Piraten so unglaublich dämlich?“, was die Männer um Captain Jack Sparrow mit einem verlegenen Schulterzucken bestätigen müssen. Am Abend kommen Carina und Henry sich etwas näher, als er nach deutlicher Ermunterung durch Jack das Gespräch mit ihr sucht. Er fragt sie nach dem Tagebuch. Sie sagt ihm, es sei die einzige Verbindung zu ihrem Vater. Sie sei sicher, dass er gewollt habe, dass sie mithilfe dieser Aufzeichnungen den Dreizack des Poseidon finde. Sie sei es ihm schuldig, es zu tun. Henry formuliert die Erkenntnis, dass sie etwas gemeinsam haben: die lebenslange Suche nach ihren Vätern. Am folgenden Morgen sichtet Henry ein die Dying Gull verfolgendes Schiff, das er als Salazars Geisterschiff erkennt. Jack trifft eine für Carina und Henry nicht begreifbare Entscheidung: Meuterei. Die drei werden in der Nähe einer Insel im Beiboot ausgesetzt, das Henry an Land pullt. Carina äußert sich sehr skeptisch über Geister, sagt, es gebe keine wissenschaftlichen Belege dafür, worauf Henry ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die sie verfolgenden Gespensterseeleute lenkt. Carina erfasst, dass – was immer hinter ihnen her ist – es auf Jack abgesehen hat und nicht auf sie. Sie zieht sich halb aus, um an Land zu schwimmen, das sie auch erreichen kann. Als sie müde am Strand liegt, sieht sie sich um, bemerkt Salazar und seine Untoten und muss erkennen, dass es Geister eben doch gibt. Geschockt von dieser Erkenntnis rennt sie schreiend in den Dschungel der Insel und landet in einer Falle. Nachdem auch Jack und Henry in solchen Fallen gelandet sind, holen die Leute von Pig Kelly, der die Insel beherrscht, die drei aus den Fallen. Jack soll zwangsverheiratet werden, Carina die Brautjungfer und Henry den Trauzeugen spielen. Die Einwände der jungen Leute können die Zeremonie lange genug aufhalten, bis Hector Barbossa dazukommt und dem bösen Spiel ein Ende setzt. Mit seiner Hilfe können sie mit der aus der Flasche befreiten Black Pearl fliehen und die Suche nach dem Dreizack fortsetzen. Henry kann Barbossa überreden, Carina bezüglich der Navigation zu vertrauen. Nachdem Henry sich in den Ausguck verzieht, spricht Barbossa sie auf das Buch an, das sie bei der Navigation zu Hilfe nimmt und sagt ihr, er kenne dieses Buch. Da sei doch ein Rubin auf dem Deckel gewesen … Sie zeigt ihm den Rubin, den Affe Jack prompt stiehlt und seinem Herrn übergibt. Sie sagt Hector, dieses Buch sei ihre einzige Verbindung zu ihrem Vater, der gewollt habe, dass sie damit den Dreizack findet. Das Buch sei ihr als einziger Besitz in ein Waisenheim mitgegeben worden. Hector begeht den Fehler, vorzutragen, dass das Buch die Beute eines Piraten sei, vor langer Zeit von einem italienischen Schiff gestohlen, worauf Carina ihn ohrfeigt. Er fragt sie nach ihrem Namen. Sie sagt ihm, sie sei nach dem Sternbild Kiel des Schiffs benannt, worauf er sagt: „Dann heißt du vermutlich Carina.“ Sie sieht ihn verblüfft an, bestätigt :„Ja, Carina Smyth“, und fragt: „Dann kennt auch Ihr die Sterne?“ Er sagt ihr, er sei ein Captain und kenne als solcher die Sterne, die ihn heimführten. Er verlässt das Achterdeck und geht bis kurz vor das Vorderkastell, wo er auf den in seinem Besitz befindlichen Kompass von Jack Sparrow sieht. Dessen „Nordpfeil“ weist auf Carina. Wenig später entdeckt sie am Himmel das Sternbild Kiel des Schiffs – jedenfalls den Teil, der auf ihrem Buch eingeprägt ist und erkennt, dass der nach unten weisende Stern auf eine Insel zeigen muss. Sie nimmt Kurs auf diesen Punkt am Horizont. In der Nacht wird die Black Pearl zunächst von der HMS Essex gestellt, doch das Navy-Schiff wird von der Silent Mary Salazars verschlungen. Im folgenden Kampf mit dem Geisterschiff weist Barbossa Carina an, auf keinen Fall ihr Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren. Durch seine Anweisung ermutigt, folgt sie unbeirrt dem Stern, der immer tiefer gegen den Horizont sinkt, und erkennt schließlich im Gegenlicht der Sterne die Umrisse der Insel Black Rock Island als schwarzen Schatten. Die beiden in den Kampf verwickelten Schiffe steuern auf die Insel zu, bis Salazars Erster Maat die Gefahr für die Untoten erkennt, die kein Land betreten können, ohne zu Staub zu zerfallen. Die Silent Mary dreht ab, aber zu Carinas Entsetzen haben die Untoten Henry in ihre Gewalt gebracht. Die Black Pearl läuft auf den Felsen auf. Im ersten Morgenlicht erstrahlen tausende von Edelsteinen auf den dunklen Felsen der Insel, die Carina als präzises Abbild des Sternenhimmels erkennt – und auch mit einem Blick sieht, dass ein Stern fehlt. Sie, Barbossa und Jack gehen von Bord und suchen nach dem fehlenden Stern, der sich als eine Druse von Rubinkristallen erweist und nicht strahlt. „Wieso strahlt er nicht?“, fragt Carina. Barbossa holt aus der Tasche den Rubin, der einst auf dem Buchdeckel war, gibt ihn ihr und sagt: „Vollende es!“ Als sie den Rubin einsetzt, strahlt auch dieser Stern auf, doch nicht er allein, sondern eine Rubinkombination, die exakt den Teil des Sternbildes Carina darstellt, der auf dem Buchdeckel eingeprägt ist und zum Meer hin weist. Im Moment des Aufstrahlens wird der Dreizack aktiviert, ein Erdbeben erschüttert das Eiland, das Meer teilt sich wie mit dem Lineal gezogen und bildet einen tiefen Spalt bis zum Meeresboden, der sich auch auf die Insel fortsetzt. Carina und Jack stürzen den Abhang hinunter und gelangen auf den trockengelegten Meeresboden. Dort gehen sie weiter, bis sie an eine Felsformation gelangen, die Jack als „Poseidons Grab“ bezeichnet. Dort steht aufrecht ein korallenartiges Gebilde mit drei schräg abfallend angeordneten Spitzen, dessen verdicktes transparentes Zentrum in allen möglichen Farben schillert – Poseidons Dreizack. Salazar übernimmt Henrys Körper, in dem er auch trockenes Land betreten kann und liefert sich mit Jack einen wilden Kampf, kann den Dreizack an sich bringen. In diesem Moment wird Henry von ihm getrennt und fliegt ein Stück weg, wo er bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Carina bemüht sich Henry wachzuklopfen, was ihr schließlich gelingt. Sie schreit, dass Salazar dabei ist, Jack zu töten. Er braucht einen Moment, um wieder klar zu werden, dann fällt ihm ein, dass die Flüche des Meeres gebrochen werden können, wenn alles entzweit wird. Er schließt daraus, dass der Dreizack zerstört werden muss. Im selben Moment sticht Salazar Jack mit dem Dreizack in die linke Brustseite, aber der fällt zu dessen Verblüffung nicht tot um. Henry nutzt die Schrecksekunde und zerschlägt den Dreizack, der geradezu explodiert und auch Salazar wegschleudert. Der bemerkt, dass er wieder ganz wird, seine Männer stolpern hustend aus den Wasserwänden, um nicht zu ertrinken – die Flüche des Meeres sind gebrochen. Als wieder normal lebendige Menschen wollen die Spanier Jack erneut aufs Korn nehmen, als aus der Höhe der Anker der Black Pearl herabgelassen wird, auf dessen Ankerstock Hector Barbossa steht, der Jack, Carina und Henry zuruft, sie sollen auf den Anker springen. Sie tun es, aber auch Salazar und einige seiner Männer, die so den sich schließenden Wassermassen entkommen wollen. Einigen gelingt es, die meisten fallen aber dem Wasser zum Opfer. Carina rutscht auf der Klettertour die Ankerkette hinauf ab, kann aber gerade noch von Barbossa aufgefangen werden. Dabei sieht sie eine Tätowierung auf seinem rechten Unterarm: den Teil des Sternbildes Kiel des Schiffs, der auf dem Buchdeckel ist. Ihr wird schlagartig klar, dass Barbossa ihr Vater sein muss. Sie fragt ihn: „Was bin ich für Euch?“, und er antwortet mit einem unerwartet liebevollen Lächeln: „Ein Schatz!“ Er erkennt, dass Salazar sich die Ankerkette ebenfalls hocharbeiten. Er weist Carina an: „Festhalten!“, und führt ihre Hand von seiner an die Ankerkette, stiehlt mit einem schnellen Griff Henry den Säbel und lässt sich fallen, sticht Salazar den Säbel in den Rücken, reißt ihn und die Seinen mit sich. Die sich zunehmend schließende Meeresspalte verschluckt die Gestürzten. Carina kann sich vor Schreck kaum halten und wird gerade noch von Henry gepackt. Der Crew der Black Pearl gelingt es nach einigen Schwierigkeiten, den Anker einzuholen. Fast gleichzeitig ist die Meeresspalte endgültig geschlossen, Jack, Carina und Henry retten sich hustend und Wasser spuckend auf die Black Pearl. Carina ist tief erschrocken. „Für einen Moment hatte ich alles“, sagt sie, „und nun ist alles wieder weg.“ Jack gibt Henry einen Schubs, reicht ihm heimlich das Tagebuch Galileis, das er in der Innentasche seines Überrocks hatte und das ihn vor dem eigentlich tödlichen Stich Salazars gerettet hat. Henry gibt es in einem Zug an Carina weiter. „Nicht alles“, sagt er und zeigt ein sanftes Lächeln, das dem seines Vaters mehr als nur ähnlich ist. „Was wirst du jetzt tun, Carina Smyth?“, fragt er. Sie lächelt und sagt: „Barbossa. Mein Name ist Barbossa.“ Gemeinsam mit Henry, den Jack nach Hause bringt, verlässt Carina die Black Pearl. Als er sie küssen will, verpasst sie ihm eine Ohrfeige. Er fragte erschrocken, wofür er die bekommt, sie sagt ihm: „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du es wirklich bist.“ Er bestätigt das und sagt ihr, das sei ein Fehler gewesen, was sie hoheitsvoll zurückweist und spitzfindig meint, es sei ein Trugschluss gewesen. Er lacht und küsst sie. Sie fragt ihn, ob nun tatsächlich alle Flüche des Meeres gebrochen seien, als Henry aus dem Augenwinkel ein Segelschiff wahrnimmt. An Henrys Seite sieht sie seinen von der Flying Dutchman nun befreiten Vater Will Turner kommen, der seinen Sohn erst erkennt, als der ihm eine Halskette zurückgibt und erlebt mit, mit welcher Wiedersehensfreude Henrys Eltern sich begrüßen. Es sieht so aus, als hätte Carina Barbossa nun ein neues Zuhause gefunden. Persönlichkeit Carina ist eine intelligente junge Frau, die ihrer Zeit weit voraus ist. Außerdem ist sie eine Astronomin, dadurch kennt sie sich mit Sternen gut aus. Sie hat geschickte Finger und kann alle möglichen Schlösser knacken. Dies wendet sie in Saint Martin an, um aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen. Carina glaubt nicht an Geister und andere übernatürliche Wesen und Kräfte, weder an den Kraken noch an Meerjungfrauen. Aussehen Carina hat blaue Augen, dunkelbraunes Haar, ist mit 5 Fuß, 6 Inches (1,67 m) für ihre Zeit groß und sehr schlank. Sie trägt ein hellblaues Kleid, im weiteren Verlauf des Films auch eine gekaperte Krankenschwesterntracht, ein dunkelrotes und am Ende ein zart gemustertes weißes Kleid. Fähigkeiten und Waffen *'Intelligenz:' Carina ist eine intelligente Frau, die weiter denkt als die meisten Personen des 18. Jahrhunderts. *'Schlösser knacken:' Sie weiß, wie man ein Schloss knackt, und sie kann so aus fast jeder Zelle fliehen. Hinter den Kulissen *Carina Smyth wird von der britischen Schauspielerin Kaya Scodelario gespielt und in der deutschen Fassung von Maximiliane Häcke synchronisiert. Außer Kaya Scodelario waren Gabriella Wilde (Constance, Die drei Musketiere), Alexandra Dowling (Roslin Frey, Game of Thrones) und Lucy Boyton (Raphina, Sing Street) in der engeren Wahl für diese Rolle. *Die ursprüngliche Planung sah Carina zwar bereits als Barbossas Tochter vor, die der Hexerei angeklagt wurde, aber Jack sollte Interesse an ihr haben. *Parallelen zu Elizabeth Swann sind kaum zu übersehen: Sie hat keine Mutter mehr, sie stellt sich gegen die Konventionen ihrer Zeit, sie ist zweifellos eine starke Frau. Aber während bei Elizabeth eher romantische Schwärmerei für Piraten die Triebfeder für ihre Ausbruchsversuche war, steht Carina mit beiden Beinen fester auf wissenschaftlichem Boden als ihre männlichen Zeitgenossen, die sich meist als eher abergläubisch präsentieren – nicht zuletzt Henry. Kaya Scodelario selbst ist der Ansicht, dass Carina keine Blaupause von Elizabeth sei. *Schon frühzeitig nach der Veröffentlichung von Fluch der Karibik war für eine Fortsetzung der Auftritt einer Tochter Barbossas geplant. Sie sollte nach einem Interview, das Orlando Bloom 2004 gab, die Black Pearl II kommandieren und in einem furiosen Kampf in einem Hurrikan gegen die seinerzeitigen Hauptprotagonisten Jack Sparrow, Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann kämpfen. Der Kampf im Hurrikan wurde dann in Am Ende der Welt realisiert, aber die Verbindung mit Barbossas Tochter wieder ad acta gelegt. *Terry Rossio, einer der beiden Hauptautoren der ersten vier Teile, hatte für den fünften Teil eine weibliche Antagonistin vorgesehen. Möglicherweise wäre das Barbossas Tochter gewesen. Doch der am Drehbuch als Berater ebenfalls beteiligte Johnny Depp war dagegen, weil er befürchtete, dass ein ähnliches Drehbuch zustande käme wie bei Dark Shadows, weshalb Rossios Drehbuchentwurf abgelehnt wurde und Jeff Nathanson als neuer Drehbuchautor eingestellt wurde. Einzelnachweise Galerie Carina Smyth Fluch der Karibik 5 Poster 1.jpg Carina Smyth Fluch der Karibik 5 Poster 2.jpg Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Astronom Kategorie:Barbossa-Familie Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Crew der Black Pearl unter Jack Sparrow Kategorie:Crew der Dying Gull Kategorie:Mitglied der kunterbunten Crew Kategorie:Weiblich